IRC Mafia
IRC Mafia is a form of TBT Mafia played in the #belltreemafia channel in the IRC. To play, you'll need to join the IRC. You can do this from any IRC chat client, or from the website itself. Our chat is located at this link. Once you choose your username, you'll be in the main TBT chat, which is #belltree. To join the channel used for Mafia, type in the following: /join #belltreemafia. When you're in the channel, you'll need to have the MafiaTBT user in there. This is the bot that runs the game that Justin sets up when a game will happen. Rules #You may only communicate privately with a player if it is nighttime and they are part of the same scum/mason group as you. #Private messages from the bot, including but not limited to your role PM, actions sent and results received, should not be pasted. Paraphrasing may be used instead. #You may not impersonate a user unless you are replacing them into the current game. #You must attempt to fulfill your win condition in all games. You may not intentionally delay a certain win. #You may not bring outside information or vendettas into the current game. #Do not join games you cannot complete. If you need to leave, say so and '/nick YourNewNick' before you go #Abuse of bot and server mechanics is against the spirit of the game and as such should not be used. Users should also seek not to use non-standard characters during a game. #Do not spam the channel or use excessive caps. Multiple bot commands should be done in PM. #Discrimination (including but not limited to race, sexuality, gender, religion) and excessive abuse is forbidden. Commands The commands that you will use in IRC Mafia are as follows: Pre-Game These commands tend to be used before the game starts. They are used to start the game and get help. *'!xmafia start' - This command is used by the game host to choose the type of IRC Mafia game that will be played. *'!xmafia in' - This command is used by anybody who wants to join the current game. After typing it in, you must wait for the bot to give you a voice. The bot will give voices to players in order of them entering this command. If your name is skipped, simply re-enter the command. *'!xmafia out' - This command is used by anybody who wants to leave the current game. *'!xmafia go' - This command is typically used by the game host to start the game. A thirty second count-down will begin, signalling that anybody who wants to play should sign up immediately before the game starts. At the end of the countdown, roles will be given out and the game will start on Night One. *'!xmafia wait' - This command is used to put off the timer until the game starts. This is usually only used to wait for a few extra players. *'/msg MafiaTBT help rules' - This command is used to display the rules of the game. *'!xmafia help ''topic' - This command is used to display the help based off the various topics. Replace the word topic with the following: command (enter the command name), role (enter the role name), actions (enter the action name), or setups (enter the set-up name) *'!xmafia stop''' - This command is used to stop the game. It requires 3 votes to stop the game, however, the administrator can instantly stop the game. *'!xmafia status' - This command is used to display the status of the bot. It will show how many players have signed up for the current game. *'!xmafia special' - This command is used to list all the game types. *'!xmafia testsetup ''gametype playeramount' - This command lists a sample setup for a game. The gametype parameter has to be replaced with the setup name. The playeramount has to be replaced with the amount of players. This command has purposefully been disabled to prevent abuse. In-Game These commands can only be used while a game is running. *'/msg MafiaTBT ability name' - If your role is one with an ability, the bot will tell you what you enter in at the ability parameter. In the name parameter, enter the name of the person that you wish to use the ability on. For example, if you are trying to kill someone as mafia, the following should be entered: '/msg MafiaTBT mafiakill Jubs'. **'NOTE': If you do not have a nighttime ability, or do not wish to use it, the following may be entered: '/msg MafiaTBT none'. It is considered common courtesy to type this in if you do not have an ability, in order to speed the nighttime up, so the bot will recognize that all possible actions are done, instead of taking the full three minute wait. **If an action starts with (day), then you can use it during the day. If it has no prefix, it is a night action. If it starts with (x), then it can be used in the day or night. If it is marked with (auto), then it is automatically used at the night. *'!vote name''' - During the daytime, you will have to vote on who you think is mafia, and should therefore be lynched. The parameter for name is replaced by the person you think is mafia. For example, the following could be entered: !vote Jubs. **It is possible to not having a lynch by entering the following: !vote none or !vote nolynch. *'/msg MafiaTBT help role' - This command displays your role, your ability if you have one, and your status if you are alive or dead. *'!xmafia messages' - This command displays messages you received over the previous night. *'!xmafia coin' - This command is used to flip a coin. It can help break ties and will display heads or tails. **'!xmafia Horus' - This command is used to flip a coin to decide if Horus should be lynched or not. *'!xmafia players' - This command lists all the players signed up for the current game. *'!xmafia alive' - This command lists all the players alive in the current game. List of abilities A full list of abilities can be found here. Post-Game These commands should be used after the game has ended. *'!xmafia rank ''name' - This command is used to see where you rank in the high scores with the other players. The parameter "name" should be replaced with any name. For example, !xmafia rank Jubs would display what place Jubs is in, how many points he has, the amount of games won, lost, and drawn, how many more wins would be needed to advance a rank, and his lucky role. *'!xmafia top10 time/game' - This command is used to display the top 10 users in the high scores of the game. The time/role parameter can be replaced with ''daily, weekly, monthly, quarterly, with any of the game set-ups to see the top 10 for that game, or with any role to see the top 10 for that alignment. *'!xmafia leaders' - This command lists the players who are top ranked in each time and game as used in !xmafia top10. *'!xmafia record ''name/pattern' - This command displays random records for the bot. The name/pattern parameter is optional. Putting a player name in this guarantees one record displayed to be for that user. List of patterns A full list of patterns can be found here. Admin Commands These commands can only be used by the admin. *'!xmafia gogogo''' - This command forces the bot to start the game in 5 seconds compared to the the 30 seconds from the !xmafia go command. *'!xmafia reset' - This command resets the bot. It cancels the current game. *'!xmafia forcein ''name' - This command forces players to join the current game. The player name is entered in the ''name parameter. Multiple names can be entered at once. *'!xmafia forcein ''name victim' - This command forces a player to vote for the target. The player name is entered in the ''name parameter. The target is entered in the victim parameter. *'!xmafia forcein ''name action target' - This command forces a player to vote for the target. The player name is entered in the name parameter. The action is entered in the ''action parameter. The target is entered in the target parameter. *'!upgrade' - This command forces the bot to upgrade. It allows the administrator to upgrade the bot without having to turn it off and on again. *'!replace ''player1 player2' - This command replaces player1 with player 2. *'!xmafia unmute''' - This command fixes any issues with voicing. *'!checklevel' - This command returns your access level. *'!quit' - This command forces the bot to shut down if the admin uses it. Miscellaneous These commands can be used at any time. *'!time' - This command will list the current game time in the format of Day of the Week/Month/Date/Hour (in 24 hour time)/minutes/seconds/year/time zone. *'!slap ''name' - This command causes the bot to "slap" whatever is inserted into the name parameter. *'!gumby name' - This command causes the bot to "gumby" whatever is inserted into the name parameter. *'!rip name' - This command causes the bot to "rip" whatever is inserted into the name parameter. *'!salt name' - This command causes the bot to "salt" whatever is inserted into the name parameter. Game Types This is a list of the most popular games of Mafia. *'straight''' (3+ players) *'kingmaker' (5 to 12 players) *'luigi' (3 to 12 players) *'insane' (3+ players) *'wacky' (3+ players) *'rps' (2 to 15 players) *'terrorists' (5 to 10 players) *'911' (6 to 14 players) List of games A full list of games can be found here. Game Roles Play the games to find out the roles! Category:Games